Gesture detection can be implemented using a combination of IMU sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, with other sensors on a device. In some cases, a gesture may be performed in order to transfer content from one device to another. In this case, for example, a user of a device may wish to transfer an object on the screen of the device to another device nearby by performing a gesture on the device. However, on-device sensors, such as IMU sensors, are not particularly reliable and can often trigger falsely. These false detections can negatively impact the user's experience. In addition, these types of gestures may require some means of verifying the direction of the device relative to another device (e.g., another device to which the user wishes to transfer content) and to identify the other device toward which a gesture is being aimed. This type of gesture can be difficult to detect using an on-device sensor, and in some cases, without the use of a camera.